All I Want
by Akatsuki Riot
Summary: All she wanted was him. That's all.


All I Want

All right, it's a GaaSaku one shot! Story is that they've been going out since the middle of their first year in high school for about one and a half years but Gaara suddenly dumps Sakura to be with Matsuri for some reason and just wants to protect her. They've known each other since junior high. Oh and I'm sorry if they may be OOC and that I'm gonna make Sakura somewhat depressed. R&R please!

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Kishimoto-san, unfortunately. I wish I owned Gaara and Sasori . . . wishes never come true do they? -_-'damn . . .

_All I want is to keep believing in you._

She sat there, under the covers hunched over as her body trembled with new tears forming in her already puffy, glassy and strained lime eyes. All she wanted was for things to be like they were before. It's all Sakura wants. Especially after what _he _did just to prove they were over. He kissed that bitch, Matsuri, right in front of her and Naruto. But . . .why? Why her of all people? She didn't understand what had made him break up with her. There was clearly a reason, right? The heart shattering memory of their break up was still, unfortunately, all so clear to her.

_Flashback . . ._

"_Gaara-kun! Over here," Sakura shouted, spotting the young red head, happily. It was a light, warm winter day for them. They had gone to the amusement park as a make up for Sakura's birthday that had occurred a few days ago. Sakura had worn a flimsy jacket over a dark red, laced shirt along with a black and red checkered skirt and boots. Her unique, rosy pink hair was being held back by a white headband while her bangs fell beside her eyes. The ecstatic Sakura spotted her boyfriend, Gaara, and waved over to him. His appearance was emotionless until he spotted the pinkette waving over to him and smiled a small, yet rare smile that he showed only for her and her only. The jade eyed boy walked over to her, noticing the brown woven basket she held with slender fingers. She laughed a bit as he looked at basket that held their lunch for the day._

"_Heh heh. I got kind of carried away and made too much." She patted the bin lightly as she laughed warmly, again, not knowing what was to become of their last words to each other. The corners of his mouth formed a small, sad smile that disappeared before she could notice. He kissed her lips with the gentle touch that she loved so much. Sakura blushed remembering they were in a public place._

"_Wanna go?" Her sea green eyes blinked a few times, realizing how quick the little kiss was, before she replied._

"_Uh huh." She shook all bad thoughts from her head and gave a blissful smile toward him. They went through their day going on all kinds of rides together; up and down, side to side, upside down and upright, above and below, frontward and back. After some point, she noted that the insomniac boy seemed to be thinking sadly about something for a bit. Was he not having fun? Or did he just not want to be there anymore? Beginning to worry, she sauntered over and took his hand into hers._

"_What's wrong?" He seemed to snap out of his thoughts because he looked at her puzzled and blinked a few times. "What?"_

"_You seem . . . out of it. Are you alright?" Gaara just displayed a grin that seemed unlike him, trying to reassure the not-so-naïve girl besides him._

"_I'm fine. By the way, what time is it?" Sakura revealed a suspicious look as she told him it was already half an hour before noon. Something seemed off about him today; like how he habitually grunted in response instead of actually talking and asking on what he thought were 'foolish questions', and Sakura wanted to know why. He really loved her and she loved him; so there shouldn't be any secrets, right? They said nothing for a small time until his deep, flat voice cut through the silence like a sharp knife. _

"_It's a little early, but do you want to have lunch?" Another question? He never seemed like the type to talk much and yet today he was._

"_Oh, sure." Sakura's angelic voice had replied to what seemed a bit quick for her liking. She walked over to the basket as her phone went off playing a ringtone. The next set of events came to her like a blur as the next thing she knew, she was running through a crowd after her childhood love, calling his name, as he called out for Matsuri's. She finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm as she tried to catch her breath. Once she regained her breath, she looked up at Gaara with an uneasy expression on her delicate features._

"_What the hell is going on?!"_

"_N- It's nothing, " he said stuttering a bit, looking away as if he were going to say something hurtful to the girl he loved so much._

"_What do you mean, nothing? Why the hell is she here? If she did something again, please tell me, Gaara." His face scrunched up in frustration and sadness as his head slumped down slightly. Surprisingly, he said something she didn't think he'd say next. Even for someone like him._

"_. . . I'm sorry. I said I'd protect you no matter what. But . . . it's so much easier said than done . . . I don't know what to do anymore." Sakura didn't want him to feel like this any longer. She took his hand in hers once again before giving a comforting hug. His light bottle green eyes widened slightly as she buried her face into his shirt. Her next words made him more miserable as he came to his final decision._

"_Gaara, if you're worried about something, don't be afraid to tell me. Some things you can't do alone. But if we try hard enough, we can work it out together." She kissed him for what seemed like an eternity to them when in reality it was only mere, worthless minutes. He wrapped his arms around her small, petite frame and smiled into the loving kiss as she pulled back. She smiled once again for him. They sat on a nearby stone like seat leaning on the other. To their dismay, a few hours had passed them. Sakura felt like turning back time, wishing that tomorrow never came. Gaara felt the same as her. He was staring off into space thinking on what Matsuri said to him on Sakura's phone before he ran off._

"_**You've got five hours."**_

_Sakura opened her meadow green orbs to glance at the tower park's clock tower as they widened in disappointment and realization. _

"_We've been sitting here for over three hours?! ," She glimpsed at the scarlet haired boy before she continued on, "I'm sorry . . . I went and ruined our date again." The teen just ignored her words and hugged her liked his life depended on it, even if it was unlike him to do so. There was only an hour left before Matsuri could do anything. Her voice, scared and somewhat hopeful, popped the bubble of silence._

"_Can't we stay here . . . a little bit longer . . .? After all, this is supposed to be a late birthday, right . . .?" Her eyes held sadness in them as she glanced at him for an answer. She noticed a nearby Ferris wheel and pointed at it. "Hey, the Ferris wheel. Can we at least ride that before we go?" He spotted a long line of people trailing to its entrance._

"_It's crowded. It's already evening and look at all the people. We can do it another time-" he was cut short by the tug of his arm._

"_No . . . I don't want to go yet . . . ! I don't want to be alone or remember all that stuff. I don't wanna go yet! Please, can we just stay like this . . . ?" by the end of her plead, they were in a tight embrace. He sighed and got in the line. They were finally on board about an hour later and. Neither of the two had said a word and sat in complete stillness. Gaara was holding his phone tightly in his hand that was in his pocket. I'm protecting her was his last thought before he pressed the dial button on his phone. He looked out the window of the ride they were in. There were two short rings before the person answered. _

"_Hello?" Stillness answered it before they said "Hello" again trying to find out what was happening. Gaara's face was now stoic and emotionless as he turned his attention back on Sakura. She'd been staring at the sunset and said, "Look, Gaara-kun! The sunset's beautiful." She stopped when she saw a hard look on his handsome face. The mysterious figure on the other line had stayed quiet and listened to what was going on. Suddenly, she felt her body tense. She called his name but only got a harder yet serious look. The next words he spoke made the pink haired teen feel like her whole world crashed._

"_Let's break up."_

_End of Flashback . . ._

She started crying once again as she recalled that memory to her. Things didn't have to be like this. He didn't really love Matsuri; he was just being blackmailed into going out with her. Yeah, that's it, right?

_All I want is for time to turn back._

Sakura just wanted them to be together again and be happy without things always happening to her. _Gaara . . ., _she thought. _Why did you leave me? What did I do wrong?_ Her body shook viciously as she cried harder at the thoughts. "Gaara . . . please. I . . . I don't want to be alone anymore!" she said in between silent sobs, trying not to wake her parents. "Don't leave me . . . !"

_All I want is for you to be here with me._

She recalled the night of her sixteenth birthday party that Gaara had set up for almost a week ago. He'd been so sweet and gentle and not so cold and wretched to her. He made her feel as though she were important and needed in life. Like a princess. Sakura felt like it had just happened yesterday when she thought about it.

_Flashback . . ._

_Sakura stepped onto the front porch of the Sabaku's house, nervous. It was her sixteenth birthday and the insomniac boy thought it'd be nice if they could celebrate at his house. Alone. His parent's were going to be out late that night, Kankuro was out with another girl and his older sister, Temari, was on a date with some third year guy named Shikamaru. Basically, it was a night just for them to spend with each other. Their night. She wore a creamy, white turtle neck, a checkered skirt, and a pair of knee high black boots. Her hair was in a high, loose bun that made her delicate features seem beautiful. Her whole body was giving off a nervous vibe as she debated on whether or not to knock on the door. It was just going to be them in his house all night; of course she'd be nervous. **Maybe I should just tell him I want to eat out after all, **she thought. Just as she was about to knock, the door opened to reveal the youngest of the three siblings and her knight in shining armor, Gaara. He blinked his dark jade eyes seeing it was Sakura. The corners of his mouth came up into a small and playful smirk as he crossed his arms and leant against the doorway._

"_Why didn't you just knock?" Her face flushed red from embarrassment as he continued on. "I was just coming to see if you couldn't find my house." The redhead chuckled as her face turned the color of his hair and she laughed lightly. Gaara just flashed a small smile and invited her in. _

"_Gaa-" she was cut short when he turned to her and said, "Oh yeah, before I forget. Close your eyes." Her light emerald eyes widened in shock and started to mentally panic. _

_**Crap! Too late!**_

"_What?" Sakura stammered, "I'm . . . er, n-not in the mood." He only shrugged. "Well, in that case . . .," he walked over and turned off the lights. Apparently, she'd gotten the wrong idea. She was having another mental panic attack. "Gaara? W-what are you doing?!" The said boy grabbed her hand and replied, "Nothing. Just come here." _

_**Where is he taking me? Wait, he's not taking me . . . not to the . . . bedroom?! **_

_She became a bit frightened at the thought as he let go of her hand. Suddenly, the lights came on before she could say anything. Three loud pops came and went as strings of confetti covered her head and her eyes landed on the table in front of her. Covering the table were several food items and two glasses. In the middle was a candle surrounded by a small cake decorated with strawberries and other food. She looked over at Gaara who was holding confetti poppers and smiling at her surprised face. _

"_Happy sweet sixteen." Sakura looked at her lover, stunned, that he went through all the trouble just for her that it made her want to cry. "You . . . did all this yourself?" He sat down on the floor putting a pillow down for her to sit on. _

"_It's nothing fancy even though most was delivery." Her eyes watered slightly and hugged him tightly. **That's so sweet . . . I'm sorry for thinking that Gaara. **"Thank you." His cheeks flushed a pink tinge as he handed her his small present. She opened it and her eyes sparkled. _

"_It's adorable," she exclaimed. She held the light pink bottle of perfume up to her eyes trying to read the label. His black rimmed, dark green eyes lit up at her happiness and smiled once again for her. _

"_I thought it suited your personality. Cherry blossoms."_

"_It smells wonderful!" She tried saying the label in her head but couldn't quite get it. "Ano . . . what does this say? It's French." He gave a hesitant answer. _

" _. . . Amour de Patou . . ." Her cheeks turned the color of her hair as she remembered that it meant 'love'. She hugged him before asking her question. "Do you mind if I put some on?" The red head nodded, hiding a camera behind his back. The pinkette sprayed it and became infatuated with its scent going into a silly daze. A snap sound brought her out of the spell as she saw him holding a camera and chuckling to himself. _

"_Gaara! Tell me before you take a picture. I looked silly!" She whined as she tried her best to snatch the device away from his hand. He put his arm in the air as she tried again. _

"_You looked fine." She kept struggling to get the camera, throwing in comments here and there, while he took random photos of her. Gaara backed into the table as he noticed the glass was about to fall. He ducked under the table in time to save the glass from shattering as she did the same. His eyes opened to see their faces were only centimeters apart. He leaned in with eyes half closed and-_

She was cut off from the happy memory when she heard a soft knock on her door. Her mother appeared in the tall doorway, her emerald green eyes presenting a concerned expression within them. The midnight haired woman walked over to where Sakura sat on her bed and pulled her into the warmth of her arms. Sakura wept silently, wetting her mother's shirt. She kept repeating over and over that everything was going to be okay while rocking her back and forth in a soothing motion like a baby. After a while of crying herself to sleep, her mom lay her down carefully as while pulling blankets over Sakura in the process. Ayumi strode over to the door mutely and was about to exit when she heard the heart broke girl stir in her sleep. "Gaara . . .," she called out in a hoarse voice. It filled her mother with sadness to see her in the state of regression the maroon haired boy put her in, as it did the same to Sakura when she saw Matsuri clinging to him.

_All I want to do is die without the pain you caused._

The glowing yellow and orange sphere rosewith its early rays spreading into peoples' houses at dawn. Sakura rose from her bed, wearily, and yawned before stretching her limbs. She closed the shutters, blocking out the light invading her room. Looking into the mirror, she made a disgusted face at her appearance. Her cherry locks were sticking out everywhere and frizzed slightly, her smooth, porcelain features had heavy bags lingering under dull and puffy, green eyes. Not liking her outer shell of a face, she grabbed a towel and freshened up. The miserable teenager came out later in her school uniform; a white collared, button up shirt, short black and blue skirt with knee high socks and pair of shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her eyes didn't look as tied as they had before the shower. After grabbing her things, she departed her home and traveled the streets to the school. Passing a phone booth, the memory of Gaara kissing Matsuri hit her like a truck. Her legs wobbled for a moment as she clutched the booth nearby not sure if she could hold herself up.

_All I want is for my heart to be healed._

_Flashback . . . (im sorry if there are too many of these! DX)_

_Sakura walked past the blue phone booth when a thought struck her. She ran back to it, put in a few coins and dialed a number. She heard all four rings before it went to the caller's voicemail. Her thin brows furrowed in disappointment as she spoke, "Gaara, it's Sakura. I've been calling since yesterday. Why did you say that? It doesn't make any sense . . . What's going on? I want to talk and I'll be waiting at the bench in the yard. So please come before class starts . . . please. Come." Her voice drifted off as she hung up. She went straight to yard when she arrived and skipped homeroom. She sat on the bench when she heard her name being shouted. A boy with light-colored hair and dark ocean eyes rounded the corner as he shouted her name once more. She looked into the direction from where it came. He ran over to where she sat, tugging on her arm to make her stand. "N-Naruto . . .," she said shocked. _

"_C'mon! Hurry up. It's Matsuri again! "_

"_What . . .?" Naruto practically shouted it, but she didn't care right now when he said it. "She said she's dating Gaara!" Her viridian orbs widened in disbelief, not sure if she had heard right from her friend. She repeated what she said earlier as he kept going on. _

"_They came arm in arm, Sakura-chan. Everyone's already talking about it. I even saw it myself!" He pointed to his own eyes when he said that. "I think he needs a kick in the-" Sakura ran off halfway through what he was saying. _

"_W-Wait! Wait Sakura-chan!" he sped after her as she ran to her class. __**No. it's not true. But, why**__, she thought as she ran even harder to her destination. She didn't want to believe it was true. She refused the very idea of it even happening_. _Her face was flushed red from running when she opened the door. Everyone stopped talking when she entered then continued on whispering to each other. Three of her friends had been huddled together. One with long and dark purple hair and white eyes rushed over to her as did the other two. One was taller than the other and had chocolate, brown hair up in two buns with brown eyes. The other had long, platinum blonde hair in a ponytail with a long bang covering one of her icy, blue orbs. _

"_Sakura! I-Is it true? Did y-you break up with Gaara," she asked while holding one of her shoulders. The said girl had spotted Matsuri behind them with a triumphant look on her face. Sakura hesitated for a second as she chose her words carefully. "That's a lie. We didn't break up." The tall brunette sat on one of desk, arms and legs crossed, with a dirty look plastered on her face and mumbled some profane words of what she was going to do to him later. Sakura sent her a hard glance but she ignored it. Remembering why she ran to the room, she turned to her violet haired friend and asked, "Hinata, do you know where he is?" Her brows furrowed upwards as she looked to the other girls who were now plotting ideas on how to get back at Gaara. They stopped and looked at the distressed girl. _

"_W-Well, he was here this morning . . ." she trailed off as the brunette continued for her. "He took off suddenly." Sakura nodded and turned to exit when she turned around smiling at them. _

"_Arigatou, Hinata. TenTen, Ino. You guys are the best." They smiled back at her as she walked out once again. Gaara had gone to the yard, sitting on the bench, listening to her message. He pressed a button when he noticed Sakura walk past the yard and quickly hid in a nearby bush so as not to be seen. Sakura looked around and he listened for the sound of her shoes to fade before getting up. He sighed and rubbed his temples, stressed. His eyes widened, startled, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. Looking, he saw the idiotic blonde who had two shrubs tied on either side of his head. _

"_Sakura-chan! Over here," he yelled. Gaara, annoyed by his loud voice and grip, struggled against Naruto's hold on him._

"_Hey! Let go!" _

"_Just shut up! And relax, will ya?! Look, I don't care if you run because I will come after you until you talk to Sakura-chan about what's going on! Got it?!" His bright, sapphire eyes and voice seemed to have changed for a minute or so Gaara thought as he went on. "Why can't you face her? Don't keep running away from her." Jade eyes closed halfway knowing Naruto was right. Both guys heard footsteps and looked to see Sakura walking near them. Her cheeks became a less rosy color as she gained her breath back. Naruto let go of him, placing his hands on Gaara's shoulder and peeking out from behind. _

"_Gaara, what's going on?" Her brows furrowed a bit more with each step she took toward him. "Why . . .? How could you say something like that?" He looked away from her before replying. _

"_It's just the guy I am. You're thinking too much, Sakura." Her eyes watered slightly at the fake excuse he was giving._

"_That's not true! What did she say to make you go out with her? Please, tell me . . ."She shook her head and looked at the ground when a voice spoke. The three of them looked up, quick enough for whiplash, to see Matsuri with her arms crossed. _

"_He said he liked me more than you. Isn't that right, Gaara-kun?" Sakura's desperation quickly diminished into annoyance and anger. "Stay out of it! All you do is make things worse than they already are!" Matsuri ran up to Gaara and glomped him. Naruto, still attached to his shoulders, immediately let go. Sakura yelled again. _

"_Knock it off!" She took her eyes off her and glimpsed at the crimson haired boy. "You're . . . not really in love with her, are you?" Matsuri peeked out from behind him curiously. He averted his gaze from hers. _

"_I thought I told you. I just got sick of everything." _

"_Don't fucking lie! Please. Just tell me the truth." Her voice wavered and emerald eyes stung with tears. Naruto and Gaara were taken aback as she cussed for what seemed to be a first. His hand clenched into a fist. "I'll show you." He grabbed Matsuri from behind him and pulled her to him. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widen in utter shock and disbelief as Gaara kissed her then and there. _Shit. All hell broke loose.

_End of flashback . . ._

She blinked back the oncoming tears and stared at the ground not caring if she was going to be late. Sakura went to school in a gloomy state and the rest of her day went on like that. It was the nearing the end of school as she attended her last class. She sat next to Gaara and glimpsed at him now and then throughout the class. The teacher hadn't been looking as she passed a small note onto his desk. He just pushed it off his desk. The class finally came to an end. She followed him out, trying to catch up. "Wait!" Gaara turned around, secretly hurting himself.

"You're really stubborn! I don't want to get back together." Her eyes showed hurt.

_All I want is for you to point out my flaws and say you love them._

"But I don't want us to break up," she said, getting louder with each word. "You're getting on my nerves. Stop following me. Matsuri won't like it," with that he walked away. A high, squeaky voice popped up out of nowhere as Sakura looked for its owner. She finally found its owner hiding behind a wall.

"What are you doing baka?" Naruto laughed nervously as Sakura glared at him.

"Im just expressing your inner voice," he said innocently. He blocked his face, expecting to get hurt. He opened an eye a few seconds later to find her standing against a wall. His brows went up in a confused way.

"You're not getting mad?" She paused then answered the overactive blonde. "It's because you're right."

"Then good riddance! You can go out with me now. He's shown how shallow he really is."

"Don't put him down like that!" He blinked then smiled sadly and looked down slightly. "You really believe in him . . . don't you, Sakura-chan?" She nodded.

_All I want is for you to shower me with your love again._

Weeks passed by with her trying to convince him that they weren't over, day after day. Calling him, leaving notes in his locker, trying to talk in the halls and even following him home a few times. It'd had been a few days and Sakura went over to his house. It was a bitter, cold day. She knocked on his door Gaara answered it. "Uh . . . C-can I have my phone back? I mean, you still have it, right?" _**No! That's not what I came to say!**_ He turned around, already closing the door.

"It's back in my locker. I'll give it back tomorrow," he said in a cold tone. He was about to shut the door when it was halted to a stop by Sakura. "Do you remember what I said at the park? If we face this together, I can handle it! I can fight through it, please, don't try to do it yourself!" He tried ignoring it as he slammed the door and she pounded on it, calling his name.

_All I want is for you to be my knight in shining armor everyday._

It grew colder as she just sat there in front of his house, huddled up in her jacket. Gaara had peeked through the curtains after a couple of hours and closed them back. Sakura sneezed and noticed little, white dots of snow falling all around her. The door to the Sabaku house opened and Gaara walked out. The freezing girl looked up with a hopeful look and stood up. _**Gaara . . .**_

"Go home. While you're at it, throw these away. I have no use for them anymore." He threw an envelope full of photos on the ground in front of her. She bent down as her eyes filled with tiny tears. "These . . . were from my birthday." He grunted in response.

"This too." He handed out a small, pink bottle of perfume as she recognized it instantly. He dropped it as it slipped past her hand and cracked. "Sorry. Hand slipped." The birthday memory rushed back to her when she picked it up and stood slowly.

"How . . . How could you? This was the first gift you gave me! It meant so much to me." He responded back in a hard and cold tone it made her want to slap him hard across the face. "You don't need it anymore. Stop being such a baby and grow up." He turned to go inside when she ran after him, crying.

"I . . . I can't stand it! Don't go! I can't go on without you! Don't leave. Don't leave me!" by the end, she was crying full tears and pounding on the door over and over.

"Gaara! Gaara! No, it's not true! Gaara!" she slumped to the ground, bawling while calling his name and shaking her head.

_All I want are happy moments with you to continue._

Sakura went home that evening, carrying the pictures and perfume, sneezing occasionally on the way back. She trudged up the stairs with all the strength she could muster and went straight to her room and landed on the warm, fluffy bedding. Tears came again like a storm as she cried herself to sleep again that night. Her mother came in the next morning with a bowl of soup for her. The young girl was still asleep when her mother checked to see if she was cold-free. Ayumi's eyes widened the slightest and pulled her hand back from Sakura's forehead. She had caught a fever from yesterday. The green eyed woman went to the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth in hand. She put it on her daughter's forehead as she stirred in her sleep, turning on her side and pink hair splayed about. She awoke a couple hours later only to feel like crap. The first thing on her mind was to grab the photos and look at them. The square pictures fell out of the envelope and onto the bed and spread. She picked one up revealing her and Gaara back at the summer festival that happened awhile back. Hugging the picture to her chest, she sobbed with her body shaking fiercely in time with each sob.

_All I want is for these tears to stop flowing from my eyes._

Earlier in the morning, Naruto had walked up to Gaara and leant against the wall, glaring at him with irritated eyes. "Sakura-chan didn't come today." Gaara acted as if he wasn't there. "She caught a cold, crying in the freezing cold . . . outside a certain guy's house, and had to stay home." The silent boy walked off closing his locker, acting as if it didn't matter. Naruto's annoyance snapped.

"Have you gone insane?!" he took a few steps toward him. "Not as much as you." The blonde's anger fumed and punched him, as his control broke, hard

"She trusted you, jackass! How the hell could you do that to her?! Is that who you really are," he yelled, his anger overcoming his senses. Gaara stood, wiping his face with his sleeve and looked at Naruto with jade eyes that held pure rage and annoyance. People started gathering around, murmuring or yelling for a teacher to cone.

"What gives you the right . . . ," he punched back in the middle of his sentence, "to talk to me that way?!" Naruto stood and went to land another punch at him.

"You bastard!"

_All I want is for you to care about me enough to really do something for me._

The two were sent to the nurse's office. A woman with shoulder length, black hair sat on a stool as she looked who walked in. Her cheerful eyes narrowed.

"You're acting like little kids." She slapped a bandage onto Naruto's cheek as she kept going, "If you've got so much energy, donate some blood! There, you're done. You're next, Gaara." She waved the boy out. "Don't cut class. And don't think I'm not gonna tell Tsunade-sama!" He stormed out with hands in his pockets. She strolled over to Gaara holding a cotton ball filled with cleaning alcohol in it.

"Now, why were you fighting? Was he flirting with Sakura again?" She dabbed the small ball of cotton on his wounds.

"Come to think of it, she didn't come today. I wonder if the cold got her. It has been cold lately." Shizune threw it away into the basket. "I shut her out."

"Huh?" she blinked, thinking if she heard right. "She came to my house and I left her there in the snow for hours."

"Of course she'd catch a cold! What were you thinking, shutting her out?" She sat back down on her chair, leaning in to hear more. "She's so foolish. No matter how many times I abandon her, she keeps coming back. Believing in me like a stray puppy." He rested his head on his hand before going.

"I'll keep throwing rocks . . . to make it go away. When I turn, its there, wounded but still waiting." Shizune touched his shoulder comfortingly. "What happened?" He ignored her question.

"If she wants to hate me, I don't care. It's the only way I can protect her." She looked at him sadly and hugged him like a mother would. His eyes let out restrained and silent tears.

_All I want is to be there for you._

A few days passed with the sun and moon switching positions. There was a sound at the door. Sakura got up and answered, seeing a delivery man.

"Ms. Haruno? A delivery." She grabbed it and thanked the man then closed the door. She immediately saw the senders name to be Gaara and tore it open to see what he sent. She found her phone in the yellow wrapping and took it out, hugging it to her chest. She sat on the floor as a river of new tears came again through her puffy orbs. Her legs found the strength somehow to stand up and walk to her room. She lay in bed for several hours before waking up another time. Turning on her side, she glanced at her phone on the side table next to her bed. Thoughts of Gaara invaded her mind as she thought. _**What did I do wrong? Why . . . Gaara. **_Thinking about him had her weeping for the umpthteen time that day.

_All I want is to hear why we broke apart._

More days passed as it almost became two weeks she'd stopped attending school. The house phone's sound rang throughout the home for a few times before it went to its voicemail. _"Hello? Sakura? It's me, Ino and Hinata." _Ah, so they called. Hinata's shy, voice then came, _"H-how are you feeling? I hope you can come back soon. Everyone's worried about you, Sakura-chan." _There was some background noise as someone talked.

"_You better come back here, forehead! 'Cause if you don't, well do something bad or horrible that you won't like!" _Hinata had picked the phone from Ino.

"_Well, we'll talk to you later. B-bye."_ The phone hung with a click as the electronic voice went on. _**The fever's gone. But I can't stop crying. Gaara, I still want to believe. You were there for me when I was sad and always came running. I feel like I could die. I might die without you . . . **_Sakura grabbed the cracked bottle and wept on as she remembered all the sad times he helped her in. Her crying went unstable at one point. Even though it felt like she was about to stop crying, she would just cry over and over again. Like a beaver dam. The pile of sticks may be done for stopping the flow, but the water breaks through eventually and runs it course.

_All I want is to know your last thoughts about me._

_All I want is your loving and comforting ways._

_Al I want is to escape and never come back._

_All I want is to know that I can still smile._

_All I want is your love._

_All I want is to go on._

_All I want . . ._

_. . . is you._


End file.
